In a heat emission device package in which a high-heat emission device such as a power product is installed, heat radiation is an important issue.
For example, the heat emission device may include a light emitting diode (LED) or a power unit. The heat emission device emits a significant amount of heat. The heat radiated from the heat emission device increases the temperature of a circuit board so that the heat emission device may be erroneously operated and the problems may occur in the reliability of the heat emission device.
A heat sink is suggested to solve the problem caused by the radiant heat.
A heat radiation power board according to the related art is mounted thereon with power units distributed on a circuit board to product power, and a plurality of heat sinks are provided around the power units.
The heat sinks are distributed around the power units, and include an alloy material containing aluminum (Al) representing high thermal conductivity.
In this case, the heat sink is forcibly inserted or attached to the circuit board through a soldering process.
However, according to the application of the heat sink, the processing cost for forcible insertion of the heat sink is significantly required. If the area of the heat sink is increased, the size of the circuit board is increased, so that the material cost is increased.
In addition, if four to five heat sinks are used with respect to each circuit board, the price, the mold cost, and the assembling cost are increased.
Further, when the soldering process is performed, the delamination failure occurs due to the large area of the heat sink. In the case of the insertion failure, the copper foil for a circuit pattern is damaged, and a portion of fixing leads of the heat sink may not be inserted.